


Happy Birthday - Kageyama Tobio (x Reader)

by avenged_tobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kageyama's birthday, and his wife has the best present to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday - Kageyama Tobio (x Reader)

You stood in front of the large mirror in your bedroom, tying the belt on your red sweater dress that you bought for this year's Christmas party. Every year, you and Tobio go to a Christmas party with his old volleyball teammates from your high school years. They didn't get along back then, but ever since graduation they've been inseparable. You smile, not just at the nostalgia, but by looking down at the little belly bump that finally started showing and thinking about how your husband will react to the news.

In the bathroom, your husband since (*insert month of choice*) of last year, Tobio, is almost done getting ready. Today also happens to be his birthday and you have yet to give him his present. He's always hated getting gifts even on special occasions, but you know that he'll like the one you have planned, no matter what.

Under his tough outer shell, Tobio has always had a soft spot for children and animals. Even when the two of you were dating in high school, he loved your younger siblings like they were his own, and he's always the first to volunteer to babysit for Hinata. On your one year anniversary, the two of you finally decided to take the big leap and have a family of your own. From the moment you learned that you were pregnant after a visit to the doctor last week, you couldn't wait to tell him. But you just couldn't blurt it out. So instead, you decided to take the test results and put them in an envelope, and save it for today. It seems a little silly, but you don't care. You just couldn't wait for December 22 to come.

"Hey there, (y/n)," he coos, giving you a surprise hug. "You look gorgeous, as usual."

"Thank you, Tobi," you return with your nickname for him. "Hey, ready for your present?"

He tangles his fingers in yours and sways both of you back and forth. "Really?" he whines. "(y/n), after ten years you still insist on getting me presents? I mean, I already have you."

You chuckle at his attempt at being cheesy. He's always been this way, and deep down you hope he never changes that. "Trust me, when you see what I'm about to give you..." You don't finish the sentence. Instead, you smile and shake your head, heading over to the nightstand.

"Well, surprise me," he chuckles. He sits down on the bed and you follow him, envelope in hand. You hand him the envelope with butterflies in your chest. But they're butterflies of excitement. The two of you have been in love for over ten years, you can do this.

You sit and study his face the entire time while he opens the envelope and reads the paper carefully. He seems confused at first because of how complicated the paper is. "Uh, (y/n), what's this?" he chuckles. Clearly he hasn't gotten to the important part.

"Tobi, remember last week when I went to the doctor and I thought I was sick?" He nods in agreement. "Well, turns out, there's more to it than just that." You sit behind him and look at the paper over his shoulder. Glancing over it, you point to the part that he needs to read.

He reads it and his jaw drops. "(y-y-y/n), you're... no way... really?" You smile and nod. It left him speechless, exactly what you were hoping for.

"So, Tobio... what do you think?" You look down and see a tear form in the corner of his eye. You've only seen him cry a few times in the last ten years: when Karasuno lost in the Inter-High to Aoba Johsai, when you made him watch "If I Stay" with you, when he asked you to marry him, and now. This was the side of Kageyama Tobio that you loved the most.

"(y/n), I love it. This... this is probably the best present you've ever given me, thank you." He stands up from the bed and takes you by both hands. "I love you, (y/n). Never forget that, okay?"

You bury your head in his chest as the two of you sway back and forth in the middle of your bedroom. "How can I?" you chuckle. "I love you too, Tobi. Happy birthday." You two dance back and forth for a couple minutes, almost forgetting about the party at Tanaka's house. "Oh, and, while I'm thinking about it... are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Tobio pulls you back and plants a large kiss on your forehead. "Does it even matter? I'm having a baby with you, that's all I need." He finally lets go and grabs both of your jackets from the closet. "Ready to go? We can tell the guys our big news tonight, if you want."

"Of course. Let's go." You turn off the bedside lamp while Tobio waits for you in the hallway. The two of you head down the stairs together and climb into his car, on the way to Tanaka's house in the next town over.

(a little later, at the party)

"You're WHAT?" Hinata screams with excitement as you and Tobio share your news at the dinner table. The small, excitable orangehead jumps onto your shoulders and nearly knocks you over in the process.

Tanaka smacks him on the head as soon as he lets you go. "You idiot! You're just trying to kill (y/n), aren't you?"

"No, no, I'm just so happy for them! Let a man live, Tanaka!"

While those two had an argument over how excited is too excited, you lean against the table and look around the room. You've known these guys for over ten years now and you can't believe how you've gotten to this point. There was a time when Tsukishima and Tobio refused to speak to each other outside of volleyball, and now they're smiling and talking like old friends. Tanaka and Nishinoya are, well... being themselves. The rest of the guys are happy and some are even crying *cough* Asahi *cough*. These are the same guys who got into all kinds of shenanigans at your wedding last year and you still love them way too much.

Your baby is gonna be so lucky to have all these awesome uncles to call their own.

(A/N: Kind of a shorter one, I guess? Anyway, I hope you liked this one, and I can't wait to write more in the future!)


End file.
